Luchando Contra Mi Amor
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Diamante esta enamorado de su mejor amiga...pero ella esta enamorada del mejor amigo de Diamante,¿podrá soportar el amor que se tienen sus mejores amigos mientras el muere de amor por ella?...Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi.
1. Prólogo: Seis Años

Ella era la chica mas linda que yo conocía, desde la primera vez que la vi, hace ya más de seis años, en la escuela.

Desde ese primer momento en que entro al salón de clases y se sentó junto a mí, desde ese primer momento en que me hablo con su dulce voz, nunca olvidare lo que me dijo, nunca olvidare la sonrisa que me regalo, desde ese entonces nos volvimos los mejores amigos, inseparables, juntos todo el tiempo, me enamore de ella desde esa primera vez en que nuestros ojos estuvieron en contacto.

Pero ella nunca ha estado enamorada de mí, nunca ha podido verme como yo la veo, tantos años anhelando tenerla entre mis brazos, tantas veces anhelando besar sus labios y decirle lo mucho que la amo, y ella cada día que pasa lastima mi corazón.

Es tan difícil tenerla tan cerca, pero aun así tan lejos, es realmente difícil tenerla junto a mí y reprimir el deseo de tomarla entre mis brazos y no soltarla más.

No sé cuanto tiempo mas resista mi pobre corazón.

¡Cuánto la amo!

No puedo soportar ver sus hermosos ojos, es tan bonita que me duele, me duele ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo, es como una estrella que cayo del cielo, una estrella que brilla tanto, tanto que no puedo tomarla, ¿Cuándo podré decirle que no quiero que sea de nadie mas?, ¿Cuándo podré decirle que quiero tenerla junto a mi, besarla, acariciarla?, ¿Cuánto mas soportare que otro ponga sus manos sobre ella?

¡Líbrame, señor!, ayúdame a reprimir el impulso de abalanzarme sobre Darien cuando lo veo abrazándola. El es mi mejor amigo, y ella, mi mejor amiga, y la mujer que amo…

Es lo mas dulce que mis ojos hayan visto, y mi corazón me duele cada vez que la veo alejarse de mi junto a el.

Mi corazón late con tal intensidad al sentir su aliento sobre mi piel, al sentir sus dedos tocarme sin cuidado, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, cuando su mirada se tropieza con la mía, todo desaparece a mi alrededor, cuando sus labios dibujan una sonrisa, solo deseo poder besarlos, cuando mi nombre es pronunciado por su dulce voz, quisiera estrecharla entre mis brazos, cuando su cabello rubio se agita con el viento, solo puedo pensar en acariciarlo, cuando viste un bonito vestido y se adhiere a la forma de su cuerpo, me hiere el deseo de quitárselo, cuando las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, mi corazón se parte en dos, cuando escucho su risa, es como escuchar la melodía mas dulce jamás escrita, cuando aspiro su olor a durazno y rosas, me embriaga la idea de hacerla mía.

Ella es todo lo que deseo, espero y quiero, ella lentamente se ha convertido en mi mundo, lentamente se ha convertido en mi droga, se ha convertido en mi vida entera.

No quisiera dejarla ir, no quisiera dejar que otro me arrebate lo que mas amo en todo el universo, pero ese otro es mi mejor amigo, y yo la amo más de lo que nadie puede hacerlo, ¿es mi amor invisible ante sus ojos?

* * *

Hola, esta es solo una introducción o adelanto a la proxima historia que escribire en cuanto acabe la de "Mi Villano", también es de Diamante y Serena como se habrán dado cuenta, esta pareja me encanta, tratare de explicarlo...

Tratara mas o menos sobre el amor que Diamante le tiene a Serena, el amor que le ha tenido siempre, ellos son mejores amigos, pero Serena se enamora de Darien, y Darien también es el mejor amigo de Diamante, y Diamante debe luchar contra su amor, porque Darien es su mejor amigo, al igual que Serena, y sus principios no le permiten separarlos, así que aguanta su dolor y permite que Darien y Serena tengan algo, provocando una serie de problemas y reacciones que Serena antes no había visto en Diamante.

Esperenla pronto (:


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

Estuve pensándolo durante varios días, había llegado la hora de decirle a Serena mis verdaderos sentimientos, había estado reprimiéndolos durante seis años, seis duros años en los que había tenido que estar junto a ella como su mejor amigo, en los que había tenido que fingir quererla solamente como amiga.

Habíamos estado juntos durante la secundaria y la preparatoria, y ahora habíamos entrado a la universidad, y ya no aguantaba más, debía decirle que la amaba como nunca ame a nadie, antes de que alguien más pudiera ganarme la posibilidad de besar sus labios.

Pero una llamada lo cambio todo.

Mientras daba vueltas a mi habitación pensando en las palabras que le diría al estar frente a ella, escuche como sonó el teléfono, por lo nervioso que me encontraba corrí hasta el teléfono, sintiendo miedo de que fuera ella y no tuviera palabras que decirle, descolgué el teléfono y escuche la voz de Darien.

-¡Diamante!-dijo emocionado. No se escuchaba muy bien.

-¿Darien?, ¡que sorpresa!, ¿de donde me llamas?

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, amigo, mañana mismo estaré por allá, por la noche.

-¿Hablas enserio, Darien?, ¡no puedo creer que vayas a regresar!, ¡después de seis años!

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer aun, pero ya lo he decido, no quiero ser alejado de mi familia y amigos, estudiare la carrera allá, ¿me recogerás, cierto?

-Por supuesto, estaré ahí para cuando llegues, ¡estaré ansioso!

-Te veo mañana, Diamante, muy pronto.

Colgué el teléfono y una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Darien, volvería a la ciudad, después de haberse ido seis años atrás debido a que sus padres lo habían enviado a estudiar a unas escuelas en EUA, nos conocíamos desde que estábamos en pañales, habíamos vivido el uno junto al otro desde siempre y siempre habíamos estado juntos, cuando Darien tuvo que marcharse al extranjero me había quedado completamente solo, hasta que Serena llego a mi vida y lo cambio todo, había llenado el espacio vacío de Darien.

Debía correr a decírselo a Serena, ella debía ser la primera en saberlo, tome mi saco y las llaves de mi coche y salí de mi departamento.

Mientras manejaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que sería al tener a mi mejor amigo de nuevo junto a el, y mucho mas aun a Serena, al día siguiente por fin le confesaría mi amor, el amor que le estuve ocultando por seis años, mañana, en el día de su cumpleaños numero diecinueve.

Me estacione y cerré el coche con llave para después cruzar la calle y entrar al café en el que trabajaba Serena. Cuando entre solo pude observar lo bonita que lucía Serena con el uniforme y con el cabello recogido en una coleta, no pude ver a nadie más que no fuera ella.

-¡Diamante!-dijo Serena desde el otro lado de la caja registradora.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?, pensé que nos veríamos hasta que terminara mi turno.-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero no pude aguantar para venir a contarte algo.

-Te serviré un café, siéntate y cuando te lo lleve me dices que sucede.

Después de varios minutos Serena se acerco a mí para traerme el café, se sentó por unos momentos para escuchar lo que tenía que contarle.

-Ahora si, dime que sucede.

-¡Estoy tan feliz, Serena!, ¿recuerdas a Darien?, de quien siempre te hablo.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, siempre lo mencionas.-dijo riendo.

-Pues regresa, Serena, ¡mañana regresara!

-¿De verdad?, oh, Diamante, me siento bien por ti, por fin lo tendrás junto a ti de nuevo.

-Lo sé, lo único que me preocupa es que tendré que ir por el al aeropuerto y…

-No importa, Diamante, ve por el, ¿Por qué no lo traes a la fiesta?, será agradable conocerlo, además así estarás conmigo en un día tan importante.

-¡Gracias, Serena!, se que te agradara mucho, estoy seguro, seré tan feliz con el aquí, y contigo…-dije posando mi mano sobre la de ella.

Me percate de lo que había hecho e inmediatamente la aparte, ruborizándome.

-Me agrada que te sientas feliz, ¿quieres esperarme?, salgo en media hora.

-Aquí estaré.-sonreí.

Durante la media hora que estuve esperándola solo podía pensar en el siguiente día, sería un día perfecto, mi mejor amigo volvía y por fin le confesaría a Serena mis sentimientos, nada podía salir mal.

Al terminar el turno de Serena salimos tomados del brazo y caminos por la calle hasta mi auto, me sentía tan bien al tenerla a mi lado que nada podía explicar la felicidad que sentía, ni la impaciencia por la llegada de Darien. Llegamos a mi departamento y Serena se recostó en el sofá mientras yo escogía la película que veríamos.

Me senté en el sofá junto a ella y Serena recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, reprimí el impulso de decirle allí mismo que la amaba con locura, me conforme con aspirar el olor que emanaba de su cabello rubio, le rodee los hombros con mi brazo haciendo que se acercara mas a mi, no podía explicar lo que sentía cada vez que la tenía así de cerca, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, vimos la película tranquilamente, disfrutando del silencio y de la comodidad, definitivamente al siguiente día le diría que fuera mi novia enseguida.

Al siguiente día desperté temprano para ir en busca del regalo de Serena, ya estaba todo preparado, solo necesitaba recogerlo. Pase a la tienda y me entregaron el regalo de Serena finamente envuelto, lo que me gusto, pues sabía lo mucho que a Serena le gustaban esas clase de detalles.

Lo abrí para verificar que todo estuviera bien, y ahí estaba, una luna de plata con algunos diamantes alrededor, se encontraba en una cadena de plata para que pudiera colocársela, yo sabía lo mucho que a Serena le gustaban las lunas, y los diamantes eran para representarme a mi, era algo simbólico.

Lo guardo en el bolsillo y salí de la tienda, debía ir a casa de Serena para ayudarla a preparar algunas cosas que faltaban para la fiesta de la noche, así que maneje rápidamente hasta su casa.

Al llegar toque la puerta y la señora Tsukino me abrió, al verme sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

-Diamante que bueno que estas aquí, Serena te espera arriba.

-Gracias, señora, la veo enseguida.

Subí las escaleras y di dos golpes a su puerta, era una señal de que había llegado. Serena abrió la puerta y se encontraba en pijama todavía, lo que me pareció muy lindo, pues me encantaba ver como lucía en pijama, se veía tan natural y hermosa que provocaba que todos los vellos de mi piel se erizaran de tan solo mirarla…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dije tomándola en brazos y girando sobre mí alzándola por el aire.

Sin dudarlo le di varias veces en ambas mejillas, quise darle un beso en los labios, pero aun no le hablaba sobre lo que sentía, así que me detuve y la coloque de nuevo en el suelo.

-Que gusto verte a ti primero que a nadie.-dijo tomándome la mano.

-Solo pase para poder darte tu regalo, quería dártela donde nadie nos viera, donde nadie nos molestara.

Saque la cajita de mi bolsillo y la coloque frente a sus ojos. Serena la tomo y la abrió con cuidado, y cuando vio lo que contenía abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¡Diamante!-dijo sorprendida.

Saco el collar de la cajita y lo observo detenidamente.

-Se lo mucho que te gustan las lunas, sabía que te gustaría mucho.

-¡Me encanta!, es quizá el regalo mas bonito que he recibido, y además, los diamantes que colocaste alrededor…

-Es simbólico, la luna te representa a ti, y los diamantes a mí.

-No debiste de haber gastado tanto dinero en esto.

-No fue un gasto, mucho menos si se trata de ti.-dije quitándole el collar.-Déjame ponértelo.

Serena aparto su cabello para despejar el cuello y se giro, le coloque el collar abrochándoselo cuidadosamente. Se volteo y el collar lucía demasiado bien en su piel fina.

-Es muy bonito, Diamante, muchas gracias, siempre lo llevare conmigo.

Serena se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo no pude mas que apretarla mas contra mi, no quería separarme de ella, simplemente adoraba sentirla tan cerca.

-Es tarde, Serena, debo hacer algunas cosas y después ir por Darien al aeropuerto, nos veremos en la noche.

-De acuerdo, te espero ahí.-dijo sonriendo.

Salí de casa de Serena y me dirigí a realizar los asuntos pendientes que tenía, ansiaba que llegara la noche para ver a Darien y poder por in decirle a Serena lo que sentía, ya no aguantaba más.

Cuando las siete de la noche por fin llegaron me dirigí al aeropuerto y espere a que el avión de Darien llegara, después de media hora de espera anunciaron que el vuelo había llegado, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta la Terminal por la que Darien llegaría.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron muchas personas con sus maletas salieron de ahí, hasta que pude divisar a Darien entre la multitud, llevaba una chaqueta roja y en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Diamante!, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-¡Estoy tan contento!-dije mientras le miraba el rostro.-Realmente has cambiado.

-Tu también, amigo, eres todo un hombre, y muy guapo, debes tener a montones de chicas tras de ti.-dijo revolviéndome el cabello.

-Y que lo digas, pienso lo mismo de ti.

Los reímos mientras nos dirigíamos a mi coche, al llegar al coche le hable sobre la fiesta de Serena.

-Darien, ¿recuerdas a Serena?

-¿La chica de la que siempre hablabas por teléfono?, por supuesto, ¿Qué hay con ella?

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿importa si vamos a su fiesta?

-Claro que no, amigo, después de todo lo que me haz hablado sobre ella ansió conocerla.-dijo riendo.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta estacione mi coche y subimos hasta el departamento de Mina, al entrar todos nos miraron, al parecer les parecía extraño que Darien estuviera allí, pues no lo conocían.

-Diamante, por fin llegaste, ¿Quién es tu amigo?-dijo Mina sonriendo.

-Hola, Mina, el es Darien.

Darien extendió la mano y estrecho la de Mina.

-¿Sabes donde esta Serena?

-Si, esta por allá.-dijo apuntando en dirección oeste.

Caminamos a través de la gente y algunas veces me detuve para saludar a algunas personas, Darien miraba extrañado a su alrededor, todos le parecían desconocidos.

Al llegar frente a Serena se levanto de su asiento y corrió a darme un abrazo, lucía completamente hermosa con ese vestido negro brillante que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello le caía como cascada por la espalda y llevaba el collar que le había regalado.

-Serena…luces…hermosa.-le dije al oído.

-¿No vas a presentarnos?-dijo Darien detrás de mi.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, pues no sabía que hacer en ese momento.

-Serena, el es Darien, de quien tanto te he hablado.

Serena y Darien se miraron durante un largo rato y después se estrecharon las manos.

-Serena Tsukino, ¿cierto?, he escuchado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco.-dijo Darien con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siento lo mismo.

Serena lucía extraña, jamás la había visto actuar de aquella manera.

-Me siento feliz de que por fin se conozcan.-dije tomando el brazo de Serena, Serena parecía no prestarme atención, por alguna razón ella y Darien no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Serena…debo hablar contigo…-dije inseguro.

En ese momento llego Mina a mi lado y me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas, por lo que tuve que dejarlos solos, y por alguna razón sentí una opresión en el pecho, como si me pesara dejarlos solos.

Tarde aproximadamente media hora ayudando a Mina y cuando regrese con Serena y Darien se encontraban sentados el uno junto al otro, demasiado cerca, me pareció, o no se si solo fueron los celos, pero ellos reían, como si realmente se conocieran, Darien le acarició el cabello y por alguna razón sentí que alguien me golpeaba muy fuerte el estómago, Serena lo miraba fijamente, me acerque a ellos, tratando de captar su atención, pero estaban demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos para notarme.

Me uní a su platica pero aun así note que ninguno de los dos me prestaba mucha atención, jamás había visto a Serena actuar de aquella manera, reía de los comentarios de Darien y hacía movimientos con su cabello llamando la atención de el. Cuando la música comenzó Darien se puso de pie y le pidió a Serena que bailara con el.

Solo pude ver como se alejaban tomados de la mano y fue como clavarme una estaca en el corazón, los dos sonreían mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música, Darien pasaba sus manos por su cintura y Serena le acariciaba el cabello, no pude mas y me dirigí a servirme un trago, no quise mirarlos, descarte la idea de decirle lo que sentía a Serena, no pude soportar mirar que disfrutaban de estar juntos.

Tome trago tras trago, rogando por que fuera un mal sueño, pero mire de nuevo y seguían bailando, así que tome otro trago.


	3. Tengo Miedo

Hola, gracias a Clau Palacios, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Seiya-Moon y lOve-MoOn por leer (: espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Mientras conducía con Darien en el asiento copiloto no hable ni una sola palabra, por dentro me consumía el temor de pensar que Serena y Darien se habían gustado, solo esperaba que eso no fuera así, que por alguna razón inexplicable al día siguiente eso desapareciera y Serena volviera a ser para mi.

Estacione el coche y Darien se despidió de mi, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, solo pude hacer una mueca, me dirigí rápidamente hacía mi departamento, tenía que controlarme y despejar mi cabeza de todos esos pensamientos, quizá los celos me estaban volviendo loco.

Me tumbe sobre la cama y coloque la almohada sobre mi rostro, tratando de dormir, no pude conciliar el sueño tan rápido como me lo propuse, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de Darien y Serena bailando.

Logre cerrar los ojos, pero no dormí tranquilamente, solo rogué por que al siguiente día todo volviera a la normalidad.

Al despertar mi cabeza daba vueltas, dolía como nunca, tome algunas píldoras y luego tome un baño. Me aliste y me dirigí a la facultad, en donde me encontré con Darien, quien se iba a inscribir.

-Buenos días, Diamante, ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Darien acercándose a mi.

-Por supuesto, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, por los tragos.

-Ya veo, me da gusto que hoy pueda empezar las clases.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también, estoy contento de que volvamos a ser esos viejos amigos.

Lo acompañe a que entregara sus papeles y pagara la inscripción, después nos dirigimos hacía donde le darían su horario y después nos fuimos a almorzar algo en la cafetería.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran nuestro pedido, Darien se veía nervioso, como si algo lo inquietara.

-Diamante, no me habías dicho que Serena era…tan hermosa.

Mi estómago se revolvió, lo que temía se estaba volviendo realidad.

-¿Ah no?-dije indiferente.

-¡No!, oh Diamante, me encanto desde el primer momento en que la vi, y es muy agradable, hable con ella todo el tiempo, siempre tiene algo que decir, es la chica perfecta, además, creo que le agradé.

-Creo que…me pude dar cuenta de eso.

-Tengo que conocerla mas, estoy seguro de que entre nosotros puede haber algo.

Estuve a punto de vomitar, pero me contuve, la sola idea de ver a Darien y Serena juntos hizo que quisiera darme un tiro allí mismo. Pero debía ser fuerte, y fingir, Darien era mi mejor amigo, yo no sería capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos, no sería capaz de enfrentarlo y decirle que se alejara de ella, así como tampoco sería capaz de robarle a alguien que le gustara.

-Entonces…hazlo.-dije no muy convencido.

En ese momento nuestra comida llego y Darien comió la suya contento, estaba seguro de que Serena estaba en sus pensamientos, y lo lamente, lamente no poder quitar pensamientos por que de haberlo sabido habría arrancado la imagen de Serena de sus pensamientos, no quería que la viera ni siquiera en su cabeza.

Después de almorzar yo me dirigí a mis clases y Darien se fue a casa, pues comenzaba hasta el día siguiente, lo cual fue un peso de encima, así tendría tiempo de asimilarlo y no actuar extrañamente frente a el cada vez que saliera el tema a colación.

Llegue a mi departamento cansado, solo quería tirarme en el sofá y ver televisión hasta quedar dormido, por lo que tome comida de la nevera y me recosté en el sofá a ver programas al azar.

Pasaron algunas horas, mire el reloj y marcaban mas de las diez de la noche, no había hablado con Serena en todo el día, y la verdad era que tampoco me atrevía, no me atrevía a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero al mismo tiempo ya no soportaba mas estar un segundo sin escuchar su voz, por lo que descolgué el teléfono y comencé a marcar, pero en ese momento el timbre sonó y tuve que colgar para poder abrir.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendió ver a Serena delante de mi, se veía tan linda como siempre, con una de esas faldas largas que me gustaban, pro un momento olvide todo y no pude mas que observar su bello rostro radiante, se abalanzó sobre mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al principio dude, pero no pude resistir y termine por envolverla con los míos.

-Pero Diamante, ¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo el día?, ni siquiera te paraste por el café.

-Lo siento…-dije cerrando la puerta.-Tuve un día ocupado, apenas iba a llamarte cuando tocaste.

-Descuida, ya estoy aquí.

Serena se echo sobre el sofá, me quede de pie frente a ella, mirándola, no pude apartar la vista por que tenía un sentimiento extraño, sentía que pronto se iría lejos, que aunque permaneciera en la ciudad, para mi estaría mas lejos que nunca, sabía que pronto la perdería para siempre, así que me contente con tenerla allí.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo extendiendo su mano.

Tome su mano y sentí como un escalofrío me recorría toda la piel, me senté junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No pude hablar contigo ayer por mucho.

-Me di cuenta de que con Darien si.-solté.

-Oh, Darien, el es tan agradable, debo admitir que me gusto mucho, ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que era tan guapo?

-Yo…no sé.

Quería desmayarme, saber que a Darien le había gustado Serena había sido un golpe fuerte, pero saber que a Serena también le gustaba, fue una puñalada por la espalda, di gracias por no tenerla de frente, así sería fácil ocultarlo todo.

-Diamante, ¡estoy feliz!, se que puede haber algo entre el y yo, es el chico perfecto para mi, me ayudaras, ¿cierto?-dijo girando su cabeza para poder verme.

-Por supuesto…-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Serena lleno mi rostro de besos, de no haber sido por los sentimientos de ella en ese mismo momento me hubiera atrevido a confesarlo lo mucho que la amaba, pero tuve que reprimir el impulso, tuve que fingir.

-Eres el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener, estarás siempre conmigo, ¿cierto?, no me dejaras nunca.

Me regalo una de esas miradas que habían hecho que me volviera loco de amor por ella, esa mirada tierna y sincera, que me decía que me quería mucho, no pude resistirme ante la dulzura de sus ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

-Serena, nunca te dejare sola, siempre voy a estar contigo.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, quise que nunca acabara.

-Es algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

-De ninguna manera, yo te llevare hasta tu casa.

-Pero Diamante…

-Por ningún motivo te dejare irte sola.

Serena sonrió y salimos del departamento para tomar el coche e irnos. Llegamos a su casa en unos diez minutos y antes de bajarse me miro.

-Promete que mañana vendrás al café con Darien.

-Lo prometo…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió dando saltitos.

De regreso a casa me sentí ciertamente vacío, por alguna razón desee devolver el tiempo e impedir que Darien regresara, ¿estaba siendo muy egoísta?, quería a Serena solo para mi, pero Darien era mi mejor amigo, ¡no podía pensar así!

Pero el amor podía mas, el amor que le tenía a Serena sobrepasaba todo, y no podía controlarlo, mucho menos ocultármelo a mi mismo.

No podía hacer nada contra eso, no podía arrancar el amor de pronto y no pensar más en ella, y es que no existía para mi nadie mas que no fuera ella, era mi vida completa, no había parte de mi que no pensara en ella, no había momento del día en que no pensara en ella, y es que el amor estaba tan profundo dentro de mi que era casi imposible borrarlo, pero no podía hacer nada contra mi mejor amigo, no podía decirle que yo la amaba y que no permitiría que nadie me la arrebatara, simplemente no podía por que el había sido la única persona además de Serena capaz de escucharme, capaz de entenderme, y yo le debía muchas cosas.

Al llegar al departamento me di cuenta de que tenía un mensaje nuevo en la contestadota, por lo que me dedique a escucharlo. Era de Zafiro.

"¡Diamante!, ¿Dónde rayos estas?, seguro que con Serena, ¿o me equivoco?, mañana regreso del viaje, espero este todo bien por allá, recuerda ir por mi a las siete."

Sonreí, Zafiro se había ido hace dos semanas a ese viaje escolar y ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, el era la única persona que sabía sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos por Serena, era el único miembro de mi familia que me quedaba, el, junto con Serena, eran toda mi vida, y yo lo adoraba, lo protegía, si algo le pasaba yo moría, por lo que me angustiaba mucho el viaje.

Me sentí feliz por un momento debido a su regreso, aunque no pude pensar en ello por mucho tiempo, pues de nuevo me vino a la mente Darien y Serena.

Dolía hasta el alma, dolía en lo mas profundo del corazón.


	4. Zafiro

Perdón por tardar en subir, esta semana estuvo muy ajetreada, el Lunes pasado fue mi cumpleaños, así es ya soy mas vieja, y tuve muchas cosas que hacer, pero al fin ya descansando y subo este cap, espero les agrade y gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Me levante temprano para ir a algunas clases en la facultad, tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza y deseaba dejar de pensar en todas ellas al menos por algunas horas. Me dirigí a la facultad tan rápido como pude, me estacione y corrí hacía mi clase, pues se me había hecho tarde.

Trate de concentrarme, y aunque por algunos minutos dejaba de pensar en los problemas, volvían a retorcerme la cabeza. Al terminar mis clases decidí ir a la cafetería por algo de comer cuando me encontré a Darien por el pasillo.

-Diamante, no te había visto en todo el día, ¿donde te haz metido?

-Por aquí y por allá, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-A decir verdad muy bien, me cae bien la gente, ¿vas a la cafetería?

-Así es.

Darien y yo caminamos juntos hasta la cafetería, trate de fingir que todo estaba bien, pero debo admitir que deje de ver a Darien como lo hacía antes, pero trate de controlarme, quizá no todo estaría perdido…

Pedimos un par de ensaladas y nos sentamos a esperar mientras Darien sonreía a un par de chicas al otro lado.

-Diamante debemos salir hoy, ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien…solo tiene que ser después de las siete, debo ir por Zafiro al aeropuerto.

-Así que Zafiro vuelve, ¡que alegría!, tengo tantas ganas de ver al pequeño Zafiro.-dijo Darien sonriendo.

-Ya no es pequeño.-reí.-Es tan alto como yo, te sorprenderá, por cierto…-dije dudando.-Serena…quiere que vayamos al café donde trabaja.

-¿De verdad?, ¡por supuesto!, ¿pasas por mi?

-Esta bien, pero llegare alrededor de las seis para ir por Zafiro primero.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y en eso nuestras ensaladas llegaron a nuestra mesa, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía como un estupido organizando las citas de Darien y Serena, pero no podía, y ni siquiera me atrevía a negarle algo a Serena.

El tiempo paso y llego la hora de ir por Zafiro, Darien me platicaba cosas sin importancia durante el trayecto de su casa al aeropuerto, yo trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien y que me interesaba mucho todo lo que decía. Al llegar al aeropuerto el avión de Zafiro acababa de llegar y lo esperamos en la puerta. Al verlo llegar me sorprendió, se veía muy bien desde la última vez que lo había visto, su aspecto sobre todo era diferente, se veía despreocupado y feliz, su cabello estaba despeinado mientras se agitaba con sus pasos.

En cuanto me vio corrió a darme un fuerte abrazo, y lo mismo hizo con Darien, pero mas sorprendido de verlo junto a mí. De vuelta al auto platicaron durante todo el camino hacía al café sobre lo que habían hecho durante los años en los que nos habíamos dejado de ver, pero tuve que interrumpirlos para decirle a Zafiro que nos dirigíamos hacía el café.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, Zafiro, ¿te molesta si vamos al café un rato?, le prometí a Serena que iríamos, se que estas cansado.

-Lo estoy pero no hay problema, solo por que es Serena.-dijo riendo.

Llegamos al café y en cuanto entramos vi como Serena abría los ojos como platos al ver a Zafiro, de inmediato corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, después me saludo a mi, note que llevaba puesto el collar y me hizo sentir bien, aunque me puse mal en cuanto vi que Serena saludo a Darien, su comportamiento cambió totalmente, se ruborizo y parecía una adolescente, lo que hizo que mi estomago se revolviera, trate de aparentar, decidí tomar una mesa y note como los demás me seguían, Darien se sentó junto a mi mientras que Zafiro y Serena al frente, trate de ignorar lo que seguiría a continuación, así que agache la cabeza, pero me resultaba difícil, solo pude notar la mirada de Zafiro sobre mi, sabía que el era el único que se percataba de que estaba actuando diferente, así que decidí no decir nada.

Platicamos sobre varias cosas en general, aunque pude darme cuenta de que Darien y Serena no se quitaban la vista de encima, de haber podido le hubiera arrancado los ojos a cualquiera de los dos, simplemente no podía realizar que eso estuviera pasando frente a mi, mientras yo no podía arrancar mi mirada de ella, ni de la enorme sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan hermosa, esa sonrisa que me encantaba ver en su rostro al notar como se iluminaba, pero me desagradaba la idea de saber que no era causada por mi, sino por el.

Al terminar el café decidí que ya no quería seguir soportando mas y fingí que debíamos irnos por el cansancio de Zafiro, el no dijo nada por supuesto y nos despedimos.

Lleve a Darien hasta su casa y después nos dirigimos al departamento, estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no escuche que Zafiro me hablaba.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-Que estas actuando extraño

No le conteste, no sabía si quería hablar sobre ello, me estacione y caminamos hasta el departamento, ya en el Zafiro se fue a su habitación y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, decidí ayudarlo.

-Diamante, te conozco mas que a mi propia vida, ¿crees que no se que sucede algo?

-Se que lo sabes, soy yo el que no quiere aceptarlo.

-Es sobre Darien y Serena, lo se, ¿puedes explicarme lo que sucedió?

-Si puedo, pero no estoy seguro de poder.

-¡Oh vamos, Diamante!, entonces lo adivinare…veamos.-dijo meditando.-Se supone que se conocieron el día del cumpleaños de Serena, entonces puedo adivinar que desde ese día se gustan, ¿cierto?, ¿no me habías dicho que al fin te habías decidido a confesarle todo?

-Y así fue, yo estaba completamente decidido, lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, era el día y el momento perfecto, pero todo se arruino…de pronto todo se vino abajo, en cuanto ellos cruzaron miradas…y yo no pude hacer nada.

-¿No piensas hablar sobre esto con Darien?

-No, no podría hacerlo, no me atrevería, Zafiro sabes que es mi mejor amigo, quizá el único que tengo, yo no podría pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, sería el peor amigo de todos al hacerle eso, y en cuanto a Serena…sabes lo mucho que yo…la amo, tampoco podría hacerle el mas mínimo daño, esta fuera de mi alcance, todo lo que a ella la haga feliz yo soy incapaz de quitárselo.

Zafiro me miro con esa mirada que me decía que algo estaba mal.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Quién se va a preocupar por ti?, tienes que pensar en ti, hermano, tu la haz amado desde que la conoces, has luchado por ella todos estos años, no puedes rendirte ahora tan fácilmente.

-No hay nada más por hacer…

-No puedo creer que vayas a quedarte viendo como la mujer que amas se va a los brazos de otro, y en especial cuando ese otro es tu mejor amigo. No puedes fingir, pude darme cuenta en tu mirada de que te duele verlos, y no puedo creer que resistas estar junto a ellos.

-Mientras ellos no se den cuenta todo esta bien.

-No lo hacen por que están demasiado concentrados en ellos, ¡debes luchar por ella!

-No puedo competir con mi mejor amigo, ¡debes entenderme!, por lo pronto eres la única persona a la que puedo confesarle abiertamente como me siento, puedo en este momento llorar y se que no habrá problemas, se que en estos momentos Darien y Serena están fuera de mi alcance, solo no me dejes solo, por que si tu te vas…entonces no habrá nadie.

Zafiro rodeo la cama y me abrazo, solté algunas lágrimas, se sentía muy feo no poder expresarte abiertamente con las personas en las que mas confiabas, ahora solo tenía a Zafiro para poder desahogarme y hablar sobre lo que me mataba por dentro, pero no había mucho que hacer, di las gracias por que Zafiro regreso, de no haber sido así tendría que arreglármelas completamente solo, y eso me entristecía mas.

Zafiro era una buena persona, era mi hermano, era la única familia que tenía y que había tenido siempre, sin el yo no podría existir, el era mi otro yo, una parte de mi inseparable, yo lo había cuidado desde pequeño y lo amaba, en el puse mis esperanzas, juntos salimos adelante, y lo protegí de todo, y ahora el no me dejaba solo, sin el yo no sabría existir.

Era mi otro yo, mi otra mitad.


	5. Pisoteado

Los días pasaban y Darien y Serena salían juntos casi todas las noches después de que Serena terminara de trabajar, ni siquiera me llamaban ya para invitarme, era obvio que estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro, me habían desplazado completamente, Serena ya ni siquiera me llamaba para reclamarme el por que no había ido al café a visitarla, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera recordaba mi miserable existencia, durante esos días experimente eso que llaman el olvido, la soledad, trate de no pensar en ello distrayéndome con otras cosas, como leer o estudiar, pero al final siempre me resultaba imposible no recordar que quizá en esos momentos se estarían viendo, solos.

Me resistía también a ir corriendo tras ella, algo de dignidad debía quedar en mí ser, pero eso no me quitaba las ganas de ver su rostro, ese hermoso rostro que yo amaba, que deseaba tocar, acariciar, ver el destello de sus ojos bajo el efecto de la luz de la luna, ver como se agita su cabello con una ráfaga de viento, aspirar el olor que emana de su cuerpo, ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra eso?, era mas fuerte que yo, sabía que pronto debía verla, que no me duraría mucho esa dignidad, por que solo bastaba el verla o el escucharla para salir corriendo tras ella, y me odié por amarla de tal manera.

Note que Zafiro movía algunas cosas en la cocina, me pregunte que estaría haciendo y decidí salir a ver que sucedía. Llegue a la cocina y vi que preparaba algo de desayunar, lo que me saco una sonrisa.

-Debería tomarme una foto, ¿tu preparando desayuno?

-¡Por supuesto hermanito!, te prepare algo de comer.

-Debes estar muy contento o te debió de haber pasado algo como para que te haya movido a hacer tal cosa.

-Efectivamente, que tal si te sientas y te cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras me indicaba con la mano la silla.

Me acomode en el asiento y espere a que me sirviera algo de café, después se volvió para seguir cocinando y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer fui al café de Serena, pasaba por ahí y quise pasar a saludarla y tomar un buen café.

Al escuchar su nombre no pude evitar preguntar por ella.

-Y… ¿cómo esta ella?

-Cielos, Diamante, se que mueres por saber de ella y verla, ¿Por qué no simplemente vas a verla?

-No lo se…ella no me ha llamado, ha estado muy ocupada con Darien.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Me pregunto por ti, esta algo triste por que no la has ido a ver en varios días.

-Dudo mucho…ella y Darien han estado saliendo mucho, y si no me han llamado…bueno, es por que quieren estar solos, no me meteré en eso.

-Bien, no hablemos de ello por ahora, seguiré contándote lo que paso. Estaba tomando mi café mientras charlaba con Serena cuando de pronto entro una chica de la que me enamore al instante, pero después me di cuenta de que se dirigía a nuestra mesa y me puse nervioso, resultó que conocía a Serena, son amigas.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mina.

-Mina, por supuesto.

-No me digas que la conoces.

-Si, lo hago.

-¿Por qué nunca lo habías dicho?, ¡me la hubieras presentado!, bueno no importa ahora, la conozco, se sentó con nosotros y mientras Serena le traía un café estuvimos charlando…es la chica mas linda que he conocido, Serena prometió ayudarme, y eso me tiene tan feliz, nos reuniremos hoy en el café de nuevo.

-Me alegro por ti, Mina es una buena chica y se que te hará muy feliz.

Zafiro sirvió en dos platos el desayuno que había preparado, me dio uno de los platos y comimos el uno frente al otro en silencio, Zafiro sabía que estaba muy mal por dentro, y que no sería fácil recuperarme.

Al terminar de desayunar me dedique a darme un daño y a arreglarme para mi clase de las once, aun me quedaba suficiente tiempo.

Ahora iba en mi tercer año en la facultad, al igual que Darien, mientras que Serena y Zafiro apenas habían entrado este año a la facultad, me faltaban ya solo dos años para terminar, y entonces no sabría que hacer con mi vida.

Cuando estuve listo tome mis cosas y me dirigí al coche. Maneje tranquilamente hasta la facultad, concentrándome en el camino, me estacione en el lugar de siempre, me baje y cerré el coche, la rutina de todos los días. ¿Acaso mi vida cambiaría alguna vez?, todo sería lo mismo, pero todo hubiera cambiado si le hubiera dicho a Serena a tiempo lo que sentía, pero ahora toda mi vida estaba a punto de hacerse peor de lo que ya era.

Mientras caminaba hacía la cafetería, pues quería un café matutino sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo, al girarme me di cuenta de que era Serena, de inmediato el rostro se me ilumino, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba ver aquel rostro.

Serena se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, no supe que hacer, mi mente estaba muy confundida, pero no podía resistirme a sus brazos, no podía.

La estreche tan fuerte como pude, aprovechando cada segundo, pero luego sentí como separaba su cuerpo del mío y todo volvió a la normalidad, ella dejo de ser mía de nuevo.

Mi rostro se volvió sombrío y trate de no decirle cosas que quizá pudieran dolerle.

-Tienes días sin ir a verme, o llamarme, ¿Qué sucede?

Cierto coraje entro a mi organismo e hizo que mi estomago se revolviera, ¿era yo quien tenía la culpa de no verla o llamarla?, no quería creerlo así.

-Pensé que ni siquiera habías notado que no he ido al café.

-¿De que hablas, Diamante?, por supuesto que lo noto, vas casi todos los días…

-No he podido.

-¿No has podido?

Se veían dudas en el rostro de Serena, era obvio que no me creía.

-¿No me crees?, ¿crees que no puedo tener otras cosas que hacer?

-No es eso…es solo que…siempre has tenido tiempo para verme, para estar conmigo.-dijo preocupada.

-Oh si, siempre lo he tenido… ¿y tu?, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?

-No comprendo, ¿a que te refieres?

-Es solo que ahora solo sales con Darien, Serena, obviamente no tienes tiempo, no es necesario que me moleste en ir a pararme al café.

-¿Insinúas que ahora solo tengo tiempo para Darien?

Hubo un silencio prolongado, lo que le indico a Serena que la respuesta era si, me miro, extrañada.

-Diamante, solo te pido que me llames, o que vayas a verme, solo quiero saber de ti.

-Yo también quisiera saber de ti, quisiera que tú me llamaras, o que fueras a verme.

El coraje me invadía, los celos, el enojo, no podía controlarme, y sabía que aunque Serena no lo demostrara, la estaba lastimando.

-Han pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos…no quisiera que nos distanciáramos, es todo.-dijo quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.-Por otra parte, sabes mis sentimientos por Darien, si he estado pasando mucho tiempo por el…es por que nos gustamos, es normal, pero no quiero que sientas que me alejare de ti, por favor.

Sopese las palabras de Serena, cada vez que decía algo relacionado con Darien me clavaba mas profundamente la daga en el corazón.

-Lo entiendo completamente, Serena.-fue lo único que pude decir.

Mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a continuación escuche el sonido del celular de Serena, lo saco de su bolso y contesto. Al contestar supe de inmediato que era Darien, por que al responder se le ilumino el rostro, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca, y eso fue otro golpe mas para mi, no pude resistir, si seguía ahí terminaría por gritar o hacer algo peor.

-¡Darien!-dijo Serena emocionada.

Mientras comenzaba a parlotear por el celular la rabia se subió a mi pecho, no pude contenerlo.

-Ya te has alejado de mi, Serena, desde que conociste a Darien.

Serena me miro confundida y le pidió a Darien que esperara un momento, luego me miro.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

La mire a los ojos, le dije con la mirada que la amaba y que no quería que se quedara con Darien, pero no lo comprendió. No pude hacer nada más que alejarme.

-Nada.-dije dándole la espalda para seguir caminando.

¿Cuánto más iba a esperar?, quería que lo peor viniera ya, era peor esperarlo, quería que de alguna manera todo acabara pronto, que pronto Serena y Darien se hicieran novios para poder asimilarlo, debía aceptar que mi mejor amigo me había quitado a la mujer que amaba, debía aceptar que mi mejor amigo me había pisoteado hasta casi acabar conmigo.


	6. Novios

Estaba devastado, para no herir por error a Serena, o para no ofenderla decidí que debíamos dejar de vernos por algunos días, sabía que se enojaría mucho conmigo, o tal vez estaría muy ocupada como para percatarse de que no estaba cerca.

Sentía una impotencia, una terrible impotencia dentro, de haber podido hubiera arrancado mi corazón con mis propias manos, lo hubiera desangrado hasta dejarlo sin una sola gota de sangre, hubiera arrancado mi cerebro y lo hubiera destruido, neurona por neurona, para no sentir, para no pensar, mi último recurso.

Lo único que pude hacer fue golpear la pared con los puños, descargando todo mi coraje, los golpee tan fuerte como mi coraje me lo permitió, pero mis puños comenzaron a sangrar, y fue entonces cuando deje de golpear.

Me tumbe sobre el suelo, decepcionado, mas de mi mismo, por no haber aprovechado todo el tiempo que tuve, por no haberle dicho que la quería para mi cada día que pase con ella, por no haberla tomado entre mis brazos, por no haberla besado. Y ahora otro le daría todo eso y quizá mas, quizá ella había esperado todos esos años por algo como eso, y yo por timidez jamás lo hice, quizá se canso de esperar, quizá nunca ha pensado en mi como algo mas que su mejor amigo.

Los días estaban contados, los días se acababan, en cualquier momento la noticia llegaría a mis oídos, ya lo esperaba, lo había estado esperando desde que supe que se habían gustado.

Desee tener un reloj con el cual adelantar el tiempo, o mejor aun, atrasarlo, regresar a uno de los muchísimos momentos que pase con ella a solas, uno de esos momentos en los que solo existíamos ella y yo, en donde reíamos, nos recostábamos en el sofá solo para ver películas durante todo el día mientras comíamos palomitas sin cesar, como extrañé aquellos momentos en los que me sonreía solo por que le habían dado ganas de hacerlo, y entonces me regalaba su sonrisa, era toda mía, de nadie mas, su sonrisa me pertenecía, y era precisamente en esos momentos cuando me daban ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo que la amaba, pero también era en esos momentos cuando el corazón se me encogía, mi estómago se revolvía y mis nervios se alteraban sin saber que hacer, y no podía articular palabra alguna.

¿Por qué nosotros los humanos debemos hacer todo al revés?, desee ser cualquier criatura diferente, pero no un humano, preferí ser una criatura ajena a estos dolores, no un humano lleno de errores.

Y pensar que habían transcurrido tan solo unas horas desde la última vez que tuve contacto con ella, y ya la extrañaba, ya la deseaba tener junto a mí, mi corazón ardía de ganas de escuchar su melodiosa voz, tome mi teléfono celular y marque su número sin pensarlo dos veces, me encontraba inmerso mis pensamientos, tan solo unos instantes olvide todo, y espere.

Entonces escuche su voz, ¿cómo era posible que el sonido de su voz me hipnotizara y me hiciera caer en un trance del cual no podía escapar tan fácilmente?

Mi respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y colgué sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en ello, había prometido no tener contacto con ella, mas por mi bien que por el de ella, sabía que no podía frenar mis celos inacabables y no podría evitar hacer un comentario estúpido.

No era mi culpa quererla tanto, no era mi culpa quererla desde lo más profundo de mi mismo, era como si ella hubiera llegado a esclavizar mi alma, como si me la hubiera robado, a excepción de que ella no tenía idea de saber que se había apropiado de mí.

No era mi culpa amarla.

Varios días pasaron y ni un solo día hable con Serena, Zafiro me despertó por la mañana, me había quedado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, no había podido conciliar el sueño.

-Vamos, Diamante, levántate, llegaras tarde.-gritó desde el pasillo.

Me levante con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y me dirigí directo al baño.

Maneje tan rápido como pude hasta la facultad, me estacione en el lugar de siempre, tome mis cuadernos y baje del carro cerrándolo rápidamente, corrí hasta el salón en donde me tocaba la clase.

La clase duró aproximadamente una hora y media, era la única clase que tenía ese día, por lo que al salir decidí comprar algo de comer y lo lleve a las mesas del jardín junto a la biblioteca, ahí estaba mas tranquilo. Al terminar de comer recogí toda la basura y la lleve al bote, en donde la deseche, mientras caminaba hacía mi carro pude notar que Serena se acercaba rápidamente hacía mi, quise apresurar el paso y evitarla, pero no pude resistir.

-¡Oh Diamante!-dijo lanzando a mis brazos, feliz.

Me pareció extraño todo aquello, pues la había evitado por varios días y supuse que estaría muy enojada.

No pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos y aspirar el delicioso olor de su cabello mientras colocaba mi mentón sobre su cabeza, olvide todo por unos momentos.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!, ¡soy tan feliz, Diamante!, ¡Darien y yo al fin somos novios!

"Darien y yo al fin somos novios", las palabras retumbaban en mi oído, como un eco, sentí como llegaban hasta mi cerebro, y de ahí viajaron hasta mi corazón, y entonces fue como si una daga se estuviera enterrando cada vez mas profundo dentro de mi, sentía claramente como se introducía hasta rasgarme el corazón.

Mi rostro se torno sombrío, la solté, ella me miro extrañada, yo no pude siquiera articular palabra alguna, sentí como mi corazón se consumía, sentía que un fuego lo quemaba lentamente, para que me doliera mas. Sentí como se quebraba pedacito a pedacito, sentí como de pronto la sangre se me helaba, quise desmayarme ahí mismo, me esperaba la noticia, sabía que los días estaban contados, pero no creí que fuera tan doloroso a la hora de enterarme, quise morir, quise huir, quise desaparecer.

Quise desaparecer.

Sentí como si alguien de pronto me hubiera dado un balazo justo en el pecho, sentí que de pronto iba a morir de impotencia y desesperación. Mire a Serena, ella estudiaba mi rostro, estaba confundida, no tenía idea de me estaba muriendo por dentro. Temí que fuera un muy mal sueño, lo desee, para poder despertar y encontrar todo como antes, y poder correr a brazos de Serena y decirle la verdad de todo, pero me di cuenta de que todo realmente estaba sucediendo al escuchar la voz de Darien a mis espaldas.

-Diamante, Serena.-dijo con tono contento.

Vi como Serena dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego corría a brazos de Darien, me gire, para verlos, vi como se abrazaban, vi como sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Serena, vi como Serena se acercaba mas a el y le daba un ligero beso en los labios, y entonces sentí que ya estaba muerto, que habían acabado conmigo.

-¿Ya te dio la noticia?-dijo Darien sonriendo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Serena, lo cual provoco que me diera algo de vértigo.

No pude soportar ver como la tomaba, como si fuera toda suya, como si fuera su propiedad, no pude soportarlo, quería huir de allí.

-Yo…yo…ya me dijo…

-¿Te sientes bien, amigo?-preguntó Darien.

-La verdad es que…mi cabeza…debo ir a casa.-dije dándoles la espalda.

No me atreví a mirarlos de nuevo, camine hasta mi coche como si fuera un robot, maneje al departamento sin pensar en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, era como si hubiera olvidado todo, como si nunca hubiera existido nada en mi mente.

Me encerré en mi habitación, caí al suelo de rodillas, y luego una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla, luego otra, y otra…

Había estado evitando llorar, pero en mi soledad me fue difícil evitarlo, no pude contener el llanto, mucho menos ocultar el profundo dolor que sentía, quise morir, quise que alguien me hiciera el favor de enterrarme un cuchillo.

Había perdido a la mujer que amaba para siempre.


	7. Suaves Labios

Se que esta historia esta triste (: lo siento, pero ya dara un giro, y entonces volverá el Diamante que todas conocemos, ese Diamante malvado y arrogante.

* * *

No supe cuanto tiempo dure tirado en el suelo, solo sentí los rayos del sol bañando mi piel blanca, reaccione ante el sonido de los golpes que mi hermano le daba a la puerta, estire mis huesos y luego me puse de pie, abrí la puerta y mi hermano me observo detenidamente.

Mi aspecto debía ser horrible por la expresión que mostró.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste.

-Si vienes a hablarme sobre eso yo…

-Mejor duerme, creo que lo necesitas.

Zafiro me dio la espalda y yo me tumbe sobre la cama, tenía razón, tenía toda la noche sin dormir, tan solo pensando y pensando en la barbaridad de haber perdido a Serena, de haber perdido la posibilidad de hacerla mía.

Dormí hasta muy entrada la tarde, al despertar mi mente estaba más despejada, no puedo decir que me sentía mejor, solamente pude pensar mejor las cosas, tendría que aceptarlo y ser fuerte, y entonces tome la decisión más difícil de mi vida.

La olvidaría, olvidaría a Serena Tsukino, no me importaban los métodos que utilizaría, debía olvidarla como fuera posible, pero debía arrancarla de mi corazón.

Mientras tomaba un baño aproveche para derramar mas lágrimas, así el agua se las llevaría, aunque el dolor se quedaba dentro de mi como al principio.

Zafiro había salido en una cita con Mina, me alegraba que al menos a el le fuera bien, me recosté en el sofá, y entonces pensé en ella de nuevo, pues solo me recostaba en ese sofá cuando ella estaba conmigo, y veíamos películas durante todo el día, sacudí la cabeza como para despejar mis pensamientos, tome el control y me dedique a cambiarle de canal hasta encontrar alguno que me satisficiera.

Paso aproximadamente una hora hasta que sonó el teléfono, lo descolgué y contesté.

-¿Diga?

-Diamante, soy yo…te note extraño ayer que nos encontramos.

-Ah, Serena…eres tu.-dije sin perder el control de mi voz.

-¿Podemos vernos el lunes?, se que no estas bien, quisiera que me contaras que sucede.

-No es nada importante, tengo algunos problemas, es todo.

-No te portes así conmigo, siempre me cuentas lo que sucede, ¿Por qué no ahora?-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.-Escucha, Diamante, de verdad te extraño y te has alejado de mi estas últimas semanas.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, ¿de verdad se sentía así?, quizá, pero estaba mas entretenida con Darien ahora, y no le importaba tanto como decía.

-Esta bien, te veré el lunes.-respondí cortante.

Serena colgó y yo me quede un rato mas escuchando el sonido del teléfono, no quería ver a Serena, pues sabía que me sentiría muy mal, pero no podía decirle que no, su influencia sobre mi aun era mucha. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿tendría que dejar de ser amigo de Serena para poder olvidarla?, debía hacerlo, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería perder a mis dos mejores amigos.

El domingo me desperté temprano, me cambie y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el parque, quería sentir el aire fresco chocar contra mi rostro, quería sentir como agitaba mi cabello gris reluciente, quería distraerme.

Me senté en una banca junto a la fuente, y me dedique a estudiar a la gente que caminaba, vi pasar a algunas chicas charlando entre ellas, todas ellas eran lindas, pero, ¿por qué ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente bonita?, ninguna de ellas tenía lo que Serena tenía, nadie tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, ese lindo y espeso cabello que le caía como cascada sobre la espalda con reflejos dorados, nadie tenía una sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Diamante?

Esa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos e hizo que volviera en mi mismo, me gire para ver quien me hablaba y vi a Esmeralda parada frente a mi.

-Hola Esmeralda, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dije dándole un espacio en la banca.

-Me dirigía a casa de mi madre.-sonrió.-No espere encontrarte aquí, ya casi no te veo por la facultad.

-Es por que cambie algunas horas, no me había percatado.

Esmeralda sonreía demasiado, lo cual era extraño en ella, pues siempre había sido huraña, aunque después recordé aquella vez en la que Serena se había burlado de mi con respecto a ello, le gustaba a Esmeralda, siempre me lo había hecho notar, pero a mi nunca me había interesado, era por eso que Esmeralda odiaba a Serena, la mire por unos segundos, ¿era posible?, con una mano lanzó su cabello verde hacía atrás, y entonces la idea se me vino a la cabeza.

Chicas. Esa era la solución para olvidarla, debía olvidarla con otras chicas, quizá con Esmeralda funcionaría, debía intentarlo por mi bien. Trate de sonreír, no se si me salió bien, pero eso pareció agradarle.

-De hecho, que bueno que te veo Esmeralda…hace algún tiempo quería encontrarte, me preguntaba si… ¿querrías salir conmigo?-dije nervioso.

Esmeralda sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaron, no se veía tan mala cuando sonreía, y me sentí bien por hacer que alguien se sintiera feliz, aunque me sentía mal conmigo mismo por utilizarla de aquella manera, pero no tenía otra salida.

-¡Por supuesto que acepto!-dijo poniéndose de pie.-Lo siento, debo irme por ahora pero… ¿te parece si nos vemos el próximo miércoles?

-Por mi esta bien.

La vi alejarse a grandes zancadas, ¿estaba bien lo que iba a hacer?, debía olvidar a Serena como fuera.

Espere nervioso el siguiente día, debía enfrentarme al mayor de mis sufrimientos, debía enfrentarme a la perdida de lo que mas amaba en todo el mundo.

Nos encontramos en el parque del lago, nuestro lugar favorito, aun no me sentía lo suficientemente bien, pero cuando la vi de pie junto al roble mis nervios se calmaron, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, tan inalcanzable.

Al estar frente a ella me dio un abrazo fuerte, yo se lo correspondí, después nos sentamos en el pasto para charlar.

-¿Qué sucede, Diamante?, ayer que te di la noticia…reaccionaste de una manera extraña, ¿acaso no te gusta la idea?

-No…no es eso, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas en la facultad.-mentí.-Y me sentí fastidiado, te pido disculpas.

-Descuida, solo pensé que algo te había molestado, y temí que estuvieras enojado conmigo. Ahora dime por que te has alejado de mí, por que te has portado tan reacio.

-Es por lo mismo Serena…no tiene caso hablar sobre eso, te he pedido disculpas por mi comportamiento.

- Me alegro entonces de que no se trate de mi, por el contrario…estoy tan feliz, Diamante, ya sabes el por que.

-Si, lo se muy bien…

Y entonces decidí que yo también debía atacar.

-Yo también estoy feliz.-dije mirándola a los ojos.-Tendré una cita.

-¿De verdad?, ¡que alegría!, ¿Cuándo sucederá eso?

-El miércoles.

-Realmente me sorprendes, Diamante, en todos los años que llevo conociéndote nunca habías tenido una cita.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Aunque…estoy algo preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo mismo, nunca he tenido una cita, no se que debo hacer, ni siquiera se como besar…nunca me he besado con nadie.-me sonroje.

Escuche la dulce risa de Serena, nos recostamos en el pasto, pude sentir su piel rozando la mía, la tenía tan cerca, pero tan lejos.

-Diamante, ¿hablas enserio?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la miraba.

-Debemos arreglar eso, no puede sir a una cita sin saber besar.

-¿A que te refieres?

Note como Serena se acercaba mas a mi, no sabía que esperar, no entendía, me miro tiernamente, coloco su mano sobre mi mejilla, lo cual provoco que me recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, después lentamente acerco su rostro al mío y coloco sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, no pude evitar tomar su mano, la apreté y entonces fui yo quien la beso a ella, espere durante seis años por ese momento, que casi me pareció irreal, ¡por fin era mía!, saboree el sabor de sus labios, los recorrí, sentí como me acariciaba el cabello, nuestras bocas se unían por un maravilloso beso que yo jamás borraría de mi mente, aspire su olor, su delicioso olor, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan perfecta?, no podía olvidarla por que la amaba mas que a mi propia vida, por que ella era toda mi vida, y no quería dejarla ir.

Parecía que todo lo bello de la vida se concentraba en sus labios, no me importo nada más, no me importo saber que a Darien le gustaba y que ahora eran novios, solo me importo ella, era lo mas dulce que había probado nunca. ¿Qué haría ahora que estaba seguro de amarla desde las entrañas?, me torturaba, me mataba por dentro el saber que en cualquier momento se acabaría.

Era como si estuviera soñando, como si no estuviera sucediendo, pero podía sentirla, la tenía bajo mis brazos, era lo mas divino que podría haberme pasado, ¡Cuánto la amaba!, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que nuestras bocas se separaran.

Amé sus finos y carnosos labios rosados, llenos de vida, ¿Cuántas veces imagine besarla y ahora lo hacía?, era el sueño mas maravilloso de mi vida.

Pero de pronto Serena se separo de mi, y me miró, confundida, se incorporo quedándose sentada a mi lado, yo hice lo mismo.

-Serena yo…lo siento mucho.-dije nervioso.

-Diamante, no te disculpes, solo fue…un beso de amigos, somos mejores amigos, lo hice para que supieras como se hace…no es nada.

-Yo…esta bien, muchas gracias.

Me sentía desesperado, quería besarla de nuevo, tenerla entre mis brazos, pero ella solo lo había hecho por ser buena amiga, no había significado gran cosa para ella, y eso me partió el corazón, yo la había amado intensamente mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos, pero ella no sentía lo mismo.

Trate de no enojarme o mostrarme triste, tan solo mire hacía el horizonte, sin poder olvidar la textura de sus labios.

-¿Quién es la chica?-dijo de pronto.

-Esmeralda.

-¿Esmeralda?, ¿Por qué ella?, no es una buena persona.

-Me agrada.

-No es una buena persona, lo sabemos.

-No la conoces.

-Ni tu tampoco.

-Pues lo haré pronto.

Serena agacho la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzada por algo, yo me sentía muy mal por haberla tenido así de cerca, por haberle dado por fin mi primer beso a ella, por que había besado a la mujer que amaba.

-Escucha, Serena, debo irme, ¿te molesta si nos vemos después?

Serena negó con la cabeza, yo me puse de pie y me aleje de ella, sin mirar hacía atrás, no me atrevía, pero sentía su mirada clavada en mi espalda.


	8. Me Alejaré

Cuando llegue a casa el dolor había invadido todo mi cuerpo, y recordar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás era como torturarme, había probado los labios de Serena, lo único que había deseado toda mi vida, por fin había comprobado lo mucho que la amaba, y yo le había entregado mi amor completo con ese beso, pero ella lo había tomado a juego, no había significado nada para ella, y eso destrozaba completamente mi alma.

El coraje me carcomía por dentro, la ira, la impotencia, no sabía como drenarlas de mi cuerpo, me mire al espejo y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, mi rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera dolor y coraje, pero tenía que acabar con aquello, debía olvidar a Serena Tsukino cuanto antes.

Ya no me importaría, me concentraría solo en borrarla de mi mente, de mi corazón, no dejaría que me hiciera daño mas, no dejaría que acabara con mi amor tan vilmente.

No deje que las lágrimas salieran, respire profundamente y me dirigí a la cocina por una cerveza, necesitaba olvidarme de aquello aunque fuera por un rato, cuando la termine tome otra, y otra y otra, hasta olvidarme de lo que sucedía.

Algunas horas pasaron y escuche que alguien abría la puerta, supuse que sería Zafiro, y así era, al verme tirado en el suelo de la cocina me levanto con su fuerza y me coloco en el sofá de la estancia, después se sentó junto a mi y me quito la cerveza que tenía en la mano, yo no estaba completamente conciente para protestar.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Diamante?, nunca en toda tu vida habías actuado de esta manera.

-Yo la amo, hermano, no puedo vivir sin ella pero ella no siente igual por mí, Darien me la quito…

-Todo esto es por Serena, debí suponerlo, debes dejar de beber y enfrentar lo que te sucede.

-No quiero hacerlo, tengo que olvidarla…pero ella…ella me beso… ¡la bese!

-¿De que hablas?, creo que ya estas muy pasado de copas.

-No…no, si la bese, ella me beso, sentí sus labios, ella dijo que…quería enseñarme a besar y lo hizo…

-¿Ella hizo eso?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Escucha Diamante, mejor vete a recostar, te ayudare.

Zafiro me ayudo a caminar hasta mi habitación y me recostó en la cama, sentí como me quitaba mis zapatos y salía de la habitación.

Mi último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue como siempre, Serena.

Al despertar la cabeza me dolía mucho, así me quede recostado un tiempo mas, cuando el dolor paso tuve la fortaleza de pararme y darme un baño. Mientras sentía el agua resbalar sobre mi piel no podía dejar en la dulce sensación que había sentido mientras besaba a Serena.

No podía olvidar lo suaves que eran, no podía olvidar como una extraña sensación había recorrido toda mi espina dorsal, no podía olvidar su dulce sabor. Fue como haber besado a un ángel, fue mía por los segundos que duró, nada existía en el mundo mas que ella y yo, todo había desaparecido. Estaba tan cerca de mí que había podido oler su aliento, lo pude sentir sobre mi piel.

Pero de pronto aparte ese pensamientos de mi cabeza, no quería seguirme torturando, debía salir a la calle y olvidarla, olvidarme de su existencia.

Cuando estuve listo me fui en coche hacía la facultad, estaba dispuesto a evitar a Serena todo lo que me fuera posible. Lo estacione donde siempre y al bajarme pude divisar a Esmeralda a lo lejos, llevaba un vestido negro, se veía muy bien, pero no tuve idea del por que no me satisfacía completamente. Camine hasta ella, a pasos lentos, no quería lucir muy apresurado.

Mientras nuestra distancia se acortaba pude notar que Serena se acercaba a mí por la izquierda, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella, así que fingí no haberla escuchado y seguí caminando hasta Esmeralda.

-Hola Esmeralda.

-¡Diamante!, que gusto verte, justo pensaba en ti.-dijo acercándose mas a mi.-Oh, pero ahí viene tu amiga…

Gire mi rostro para ver como Serena se acercaba hasta nosotros, lucía molesta.

-¿Diamante?

-Hola Serena…

-¿Por qué no me saludaste?-dijo lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a Esmeralda.

-¿De verdad?, supongo que no te escuche, perdona Serena, justo íbamos a desayunar, si nos disculpas…

Tome a Esmeralda del brazo y caminos hacía la cafetería, no me atreví a mirar hacía atrás, sabía que Serena estaría muy enojada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-me pregunto Esmeralda al sentarnos en la cafetería.

-Descuida, no es nada.

-Me dio la impresión de que no querías hablar con Serena.

-No es eso, es solo que…ahora quiero prestarte atención a ti.-mentí.

Esmeralda dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y seguimos platicando, pero a decir verdad no le preste mucha atención, pues pensaba en lo mal que me había portado con Serena.

Al terminar las clases que me tocaban le ofrecí a Esmeralda llevarla a su casa, al parecer ella se encontraba muy contenta de mis atenciones, y si eso funcionaba seguiría haciéndolo con tal de tenerla cerca, debía olvidar a Serena.

Al regresar a casa me tumbe sobre el sofá a ver televisión, mientras escogía un canal para ver note que Zafiro entraba al departamento y se metía a la cocina para preparase algo de cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-gritó desde la cocina.

-Se podría decir que bien.

Después de algunos minutos se sentó junto a mí y me dio un tazón de cereal y mientras veíamos un documental sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial lo comimos.

De pronto el teléfono timbro y Zafiro contesto.

-¿Qué tal Serena?, claro, enseguida te lo comunico.

Zafiro extendió el teléfono hasta mí y lo tome sin ganas.

-¿Diga?

-Diamante, debo hablar contigo, hoy ni siquiera me diste tiempo de…

-Serena, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero estoy ocupado.

Colgué el teléfono sin siquiera darle tiempo a Serena de responder o despedirse, lo deje en la mesita de junto y note la mirada penetrante de Zafiro sobre mi.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?, ayer en la noche me dijiste que la amabas y hoy le cuelgas el teléfono sin ninguna razón aparente.

-No quiero seguir sintiendo esto, es demasiado para mi.

-¿Crees que esa es la solución?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego lo ignore, y seguí viendo el documental.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, no tenía mucho que hacer, y necesitaba un café urgentemente si quería calmar mis nervios. Por lo que llegue al café en donde trabajaba Serena, muy a mi pesar.

En cuanto entre Serena me miró y sonrió un poco. Al acercarme al mostrador sonrió aun mas, yo por dentro me moría de felicidad, amaba verla sonreír de aquella manera.

-¡Diamante!, sabría que vendrías a buscarme y arreglaríamos todo.

-¿Arreglar que?, disculpa la pregunta, en realidad, solo venía por un café, ¿podrías darme lo de siempre?

Serena sirvió el café mientras me miraba extrañada, como si no supiera lo que sucedía. Al dármelo me miró como rogándome que hablara con ella, pero no le preste atención.

Le pague y luego trate de despedirme de ella.

-Bueno, gracias, Serena, ahora debo irme.

Le di la espalda y camine hasta la puerta, al doblar la esquina escucha la voz de Serena a mis espaldas.

-¡Diamante!

Me detuve, pero no me gire, temía lo que me pudiera decir, así que debía ser mas duro.

-No te iras hasta que me digas que sucede contigo, ¿de que se trata tu actitud y todo eso de Esmeralda?

Me gire, la mire de frente, lucía enfadada.

-No tengo nada que decirte, Serena, además ¿Qué importa lo de Esmeralda?, ¿acaso crees que eres la única chica sobre la tierra?, no todo gira en torno a ti, debes dejar de pensar en ti misma, de ser tan egoísta, ¿Por qué no le dices a Darien que sea el quien te ayude o escuche?, por favor, ahora debo irme.

-Tú no eres el Diamante que yo conozco.

-Entonces quizá no me conoces muy bien, como lo creías.

-Dime solo algo, ¿hay algo que te moleste de mi?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…en realidad si, hay muchas cosas que me molestan de ti, ya te he dicho algunas, ¿Por qué no le dices a Darien que te ayude o escuche?, quizá el lo haga mejor que yo, mejor regresa a trabajar, yo debo irme.-dije dándole la espalda.

Camine rápido hasta mi carro evitando mirarla, no había notado que mi pulso se había acelerado.


	9. Mejores Amigos

El día de la cita con Esmeralda me arregle lo mejor que pude, quería verme bien. Maneje hasta su casa, pues había quedado de pasar por ella, y así lo hice. Esmeralda lucía bien cuando subió al coche, pero seguía sin llenarme completamente, había algo en ella que provocaba que no me satisfaciera completamente.

Llegamos al restaurante, al sentarnos en la mesa el mesero nos trajo la carta y yo me dedique a leer lo que había para poder escoger un buen platillo, no le preste mucha atención a Esmeralda.

-Diamante, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.-dije sin apartar mí vista de la carta.

-¿Por qué tantas atenciones?, es decir, lo agradezco mucho, pero me resulta bastante extraño debido a que…

-Escucha, Esmeralda, yo te gusto, ¿no es así?, de que te quejas.

-Es que no quiero pensar que lo estas haciendo por Serena Tsukino.

Tan solo escuchar su nombre provoco que se me helara la sangre, deje de leer y la miré.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Serena Tsukino?-conteste molesto.

-Por favor, Diamante, cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de que mueres de amor por ella, y con esa nueva noticia de que tiene novio…

-No me importa, puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana, y si no te sientes cómoda, puedes irte en cualquier momento.

Esmeralda se quedo callada, prefirió seguir leyendo la carta y así lo hice yo también, hasta que nos interrumpieron unos minutos después.

-¡Diamante!

Mire a Darien parado a un lado de mi asiento y Serena venía con el, iban tomados de la mano, no pude evitar que mi estómago se revolviera.

-Que hay, Darien.

-Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Por aquí y por allá, ya sabes.

-Pediré que traigan dos sillas mas, me da gusto encontrarlos por aquí, hay que compartir la cena.

No me agrado nada la idea, pero no podía negarme tampoco, debía aguantar el verlos juntos, el tenerlos tan cerca y ver como se querían el uno al otro.

Pronto el mesero trajo dos sillas mas y ambos se sentaron en frente, Esmeralda cambio de actitud y comenzó a hablarme mas y a actuar mas melosa, lo cual me gusto, por que así podría distraerme de tenerlos cerca.

Hablamos de muchos temas en general, yo le seguía la corriente a Esmeralda, quizá por que deseaba darle celos a Serena, aunque dude conseguirlo, mientras que Serena me lanzaba miradas inquisitivas, sabía que mi comportamiento para con ella no le estaba gustando nada.

Al terminar la cena pedimos algunos postres, y mientras esperábamos Darien me pidió que lo acompañara un rato afuera.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije impaciente.

-Diamante, debo comentarte que Serena me ha dicho que esta preocupada por ti, dice que estas comportándote raro.

-No sucede nada, simplemente he estado bastante ocupado, tú sabes, nada importante.

-Ya veo, de cualquiera manera…si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, puedes decírmelo, sabes que para eso estoy.

-Gracias…-respondí sin muchas ganas.

-Por otro lado, no he podido compartir mi felicidad contigo, ¡estoy tan contento!

De inmediato mi humor cambio, no quería escuchar las palabras de Darien.

-Por fin Serena y yo estamos juntos, yo la adoro, no podría estar mas contento, siempre estamos juntos, siempre hablamos, ella es tan dulce, tan bella…no podría ser mejor lo que me pasa.

-Me da gusto por ti.-mentí.

-Sin embargo puedo notar que tu estas en las mismas con Esmeralda, ¿cierto?

-Tan solo estamos saliendo, para ver que sucede.

-Es una linda chica, me da gusto que también hayas conseguido a alguien, aunque debo decir que no es tan hermosa como Serena.

El corazón se me había encogido, hubiera querido golpearlo en esos momentos, odiaba ver como me restregaba en la cara que había sido el quien se había quedado con el amor de mi vida.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos?

Al volver Serena y Esmeralda se encontraban ambas cruzadas de brazos, a leguas se notaba que acababan de discutir, no quise preguntar, simplemente lo ignore. Nos sentamos a disfrutar del postre y cuando acabamos le pedí a Esmeralda que nos fuéramos, nos despedimos y salimos del restaurante.

En el coche aproveche para preguntarle a Esmeralda lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió mientras no estuve?

-Simplemente…hablamos, digámoslo así.

-Ya dime, no andes con rodeos.

-Esta bien, me pregunto que que había entre nosotros y yo…alardee un poco, la hice enojar, te ayude un poco en ese plan que tienes en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál plan?

-A mi no me engañas, Diamante, se que quieres ponerla celosa, ignorarla, no se que planees, pero te ayude.

No quise seguir hablando de eso, la deje en su casa y maneje rápido de regreso.

Al llegar al departamento Zafiro se encontraba viendo televisión, parecía despreocupado y desee estar en sus zapatos.

-Por la cara que traes dudo que haya sido una buena noche.

-Dudas bien, no lo fue.

-¿Esmeralda estuvo tan mal?

-No…lo que estuvo mal fue que nos encontráramos a la pareja del año y que se sentaran a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser…

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esas cosas, pero creo que no debes tratar así a Serena.

-Debo olvidarla, debo sacarla de mi cabeza, como sea, y si eso implica tratarla mal, lo haré.

-¡Eres tan terco!

Continuamos viendo televisión sin hablar, a decir verdad el programa estaba muy interesante y quería distraerme un rato, había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora, y sonó el timbre.

-Yo iré.-le dije a Zafiro.

Me levante con algo de pereza y al abrir la puerta mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde.

Zafiro pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidió intervenir.

-¡Serena!, que bueno que estas aquí, adelante.

Me aparte de la entrada para que pudiera pasar, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora iba con una de sus típicas faldas, las cuales se le veían muy bien.

-Bien, chicos, iré a mi habitación, los veo luego.

Zafiro se encerró en su habitación, yo cerré la puerta, no supe que decir.

Serena me miro con esa mirada triste, dulce, yo me perdí en sus ojos, me hundí en ellos, era tan difícil salir de ellos, dejar de mirarlos.

De pronto note que Serena caminaba hasta a mí y me rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Diamante, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo, por favor, dime que es lo que te esta molestando.

Serena estaba a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

La tome de la mano y caminos juntos hasta el sofá, no pude evitar sentir su suave piel entrelazada a la mía, quise dejar nuestras manos así para siempre, hubiera querido que nunca se separaran.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, viéndonos de frente.

-¿De verdad te importa?-le pregunté.

-Por supuesto, tu eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no?, no quiero que dejemos de serlo por eso o lo otro, tu eres importante en mi vida.

-Serena…no quiero separarme de ti, sabes que no, tú eres la única persona que yo…que yo…

Debía decírselo, era el momento perfecto.

-Tú eres la única persona que yo…

-Y es mi deber como tu mejor amiga decirte que Esmeralda no te conviene.

De nuevo había perdido mi oportunidad, era un cobarde.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Yo no lo se…simplemente se que Esmeralda no es una buena chica.

-Serena, no quiero que vengas a hablarme sobre eso, se supone que estas aquí por que quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo, ¿no es así?, no escuchare ninguna queja de Esmeralda, yo no me quejo de Darien.

-Diamante, si vine hasta acá fue por que…no quiero que te alejes de mi, soy feliz, pero no lo sería totalmente si siguieras portándote como un idiota.

Serena volvió a abrazarme, esta vez mas fuerte, tenerla tan cerca era mi debilidad, le correspondí el abrazo, coloque mi cabeza en su cabello y aspire su olor, su cabello olía a rosas, la textura era muy suave y delicada, de haber podido le hubiera dicho que la amaba ahí mismo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que por dentro moría de amor?, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que no soportaba verla con Darien?

De nuevo había caído, de nuevo me tenía a sus pies, ¿era un tonto?, no, simplemente estaba enamorado. Profundamente enamorado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ver una película contigo, como antes.

-Como desees.

-Diamante…no dejaremos de ser mejores amigos, ¿cierto?, por que eso somos…somos mejores amigos que se quieren…que están juntos…

Asentí con la cabeza, no soportaba verla triste.

Escogimos una de nuestras películas favoritas, Serena se recostó sobre mi, y yo en ese momento no pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera ella, amaba el hecho de tenerla junto a mi, de sentir sus brazos, su piel, de sentirla cerca, de saber que en ese momento era mía, no de Darien. Y al mismo tiempo me mataba la idea de pensar que en la mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, que ella volvería a los brazos de Darien y que la perdería de nuevo, como cada día.


	10. ¿Celos?

Cuando desperté aun seguía en el sofá, Serena se había ido muy temprano y yo no me había percatado de ello. Vi la hora y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para asistir a la primera clase, así que me bañe y arregle tranquilamente. Una parte de mi se encontraba tranquila, pero otra aun me dolía, aun no sabía que debía hacer, la noche anterior había tenido un momento de debilidad, pero no sabía si podría cumplir con mi palabra, yo tenía que olvidar a Serena de una u otra manera.

Mientras buscaba algo de comer en el refrigerador escuche la voz de Zafiro tras de mi.

-Veo que ya te arreglaste con Serena.

-No en realidad.

-No lo entiendo.

-Es solo que…ella vino y no pude hacerle nada.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

Lo mire, lucía preocupado.

-No tengo la menor idea, creo que…yo…le daré una oportunidad.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que tal vez sea el momento de aceptar su relación, hacerme a la idea y dejar esa idea de querer olvidarla.

-De una manera u otra te harás daño.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que no quiero que estés así, hermano, si decidas aceptarlo, sufres, si no, igual sufres, debes hacer algo, no sabes cuanto odio verte triste, deprimido, sufriendo, ya no deseo verte así.

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero estar así, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer, por un lado tengo a la persona que es mi mejor amiga, y por otro a la persona que amo, ¿Qué debo hacer en ese caso?, no puedo elegir ninguna de las dos.

-Solo quiero que sepas que…estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como salía del departamento.

Ya solo sopese las palabras de Zafiro, y tenía mucha razón, ¿de que serviría que lo aceptara todo si aun así saldría perdiendo?, termine de comer y salí a la facultad.

Al salir de clases decidí sentarme a leer un rato en el jardín cercano a la biblioteca, necesitaba un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Diamante?-dijo Esmeralda sentándose junto a mí.

-Que tal.

Hubo un prolongado silencio incomodo, no me gusto esa idea.

-Esmeralda, ¿Por qué aun quieres buscarme?

-Por que me gustas, Diamante, y la verdad no me importa que tú ames a Serena Tsukino, seguiré aquí, no importa lo que deba hacer.

-No me gusta que pienses así.

-No importa, por cierto, ahí viene tu amada con su enamorado.

Efectivamente Serena y Darien caminaban cerca de donde nos encontrábamos y me puse tenso de inmediato.

Trate de fingir que me la estaba pasando muy bien con Esmeralda, por lo que la tome de los hombros y la atraje hacía mi, por lo visto a Esmeralda le encantaba seguirme la corriente, pero eso a mi me convenía.

-Diamante…

-Que tal, Serena, Darien.

Los ignore todo lo posible, pero Serena parecía insistir.

-Diamante… ¿quisieras que por la tarde nos reuniéramos a tomar café?

-Oh, claro… ¿Esmeralda puede venir también?

-Por supuesto.-dijo no muy convencida.

Continuaron caminando y entonces quite mi brazo de los hombros de Esmeralda.

-No entiendo tu forma de pensar, ¿para que me invitaste esta tarde?, ¿Por qué no simplemente enfrentas todo esto?

-No puedo.

-Tendrás que pasar por mi, Diamante Blackmoon.-dijo Esmeralda incorporándose.

Vi como se alejaba, y mientras la veía alejarse una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

Debía poner tierra de por medio.

Estuve todo el día pensando en esa idea, la única manera de alejarme de todo eso, de poder olvidarla, de no ocasionar problemas, sería alejándome, irme a algún otro lado.

Maneje hasta casa de Esmeralda, después nos reunimos con Darien y Serena en el café, trate de verme contento, poniendo toda mi atención en Esmeralda.

Mientras charlábamos sobre cualquier cosa trataba de parecer contento y trataba de estar muy cercano a Esmeralda, mientras algunas veces miraba a Serena y la encontraba observándonos detenidamente, lo que me pareció extraño.

-Discúlpenme, debo ir por mi teléfono al carro, debo llamar a Zafiro.-dije levantándome.

Salí del café y me dirigí hacía el carro, busque mi teléfono celular y cuando lo encontré note que Serena me había seguido.

-¿Qué sucede, Serena?

-Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado las cosas.

-Y así fue.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué aun sigues con Esmeralda?

-No comprendo muy bien tu punto.

-Se que solo salías con Esmeralda para…hacerme enojar, por que sabes que no me agrada.

-Serena, salgo con ella por que…

-No digas que te gusta, por que no lo creeré.

-¿Cómo sabes que no?, ella me gusta.

-¿No te puede gustar cualquier otra chica?

-De verdad, ¿con cualquier otra chica sería diferente?

-Yo no sé…

-A mi no me importa que andes con Darien.

-Mientes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Desde que ando con el has cambiado mucho conmigo, te has distanciado.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?, es decir, tu y yo solo somos mejores amigos, Serena, no debe importarme con quien salgas.

-Entonces… ¿no te importa?

Negué con la cabeza mientras veía como el brillo de los ojos de Serena se apagaban.

-Solo no salgas con Esmeralda.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Por que…no me agrada…no me gusta, es molesta…

-Me da la impresión de que estas celosa, Serena.

-¡No!, simplemente… ¡olvídalo!, ¿sabes una cosa?, yo quiero a Darien, por eso estoy con el, así que no debe importarme.

Serena se había puesto roja, quizá del enojo, lo que no entendí muy bien, pero me dio la espalda y entro de nuevo al café, no tuve tiempo de estudiar la conversación que habíamos tenido por que debía entrar también.

Pero definitivamente debía irme de allí, y cuanto más rápido mejor, debía separarme de lo que mas quería sobre la tierra, y ni así lo que sentía por ella cambiaría, pero debía intentar al menos distraerme y sacarla de mi cabeza.

Por la mañana compraría los boletos de avión.

* * *

Hola a todas (: quiero decirles que le dare fin a este fic pronto...y es por que algunas ya se dieron cuenta de que ya empecé a escribir otra que la verdad me gustó mas la idea de esa que de esta, y tengo ya toda la idea de la otra historia y prefiero darle seguimiento, por lo que tratare de darle un buen fin a esta, lean la nueva que se llama "Separados Por El Tiempo", les doy las gracias por seguirme, espero que la otra también les guste y la lean.


	11. Despedida

Me levante temprano por la mañana, había muchas cosas que debía hacer. Primero que nada y lo más importante era comprar el boleto de avión que me llevaría lejos de aquel lugar. Maneje rápidamente por la autopista hasta llegar al aeropuerto, había estado evitando pensar en ella, era lo único que me detendría.

Caminé lentamente por al aeropuerto, esperando quizá que alguien me detuviera, quizá solo era que yo no quería irme, pero era preciso alejarme de todo, de ella.

Al llegar a la ventanilla una señorita de cabello café me atendió amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-¿Podría darme, por favor, un boleto para Londres para esta tarde?

-Tengo boletos para Londres a las 6 de la tarde y a las 8 de la noche, ¿Cuál le apetece?

-El último, por favor.

-¿De ida y vuelta?

-Solo de ida…

La chica hizo algunas operaciones en el ordenador, después me pidió mi tarjeta de crédito y la deslizo, al terminar me la devolvió y solo tuve que esperar a que me entregara el boleto.

-Tenga usted un buen viaje.-dijo entregándome el boleto.

Trate de sonreír pero en su lugar se dibujo una mueca en mi rostro.

Llegue al departamento algo molesto por toda esa situación, al llegar a mi habitación me dispuse a sacar toda mi ropa del closet, la avente toda a mi cama e hice lo mismo con los cajones y el ropero, hasta dejarlos completamente vacíos, no quería dejar nada que me hiciera volver.

Saque algunas maletas del cuarto trasero y las lleve a la habitación para comenzar a empacar, y fui llenando las maletas hasta no dejar ni una prenda sin empacar, y entonces mire mi habitación vacía, sin nada que me representara y un se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Realmente dejaría ese lugar para siempre.

Mire el reloj y marcaban las dos de la tarde, el hambre se noto, por lo que decidí salir a comprar algo.

Mientras comía una hamburguesa que había comprado para no perder tiempo me preguntaba en como le diría a Zafiro que me largaría de Tokio, como le diría a Serena que me iría por que me partía el corazón seguir aquí.

Mi reloj marco las cuatro.

Llegue a casa y Zafiro me esperaba sentado en el sofá, su mirada se perdía en el suelo, había mucho silencio.

-¿Zafiro?

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir que estén todas tus cosas empacadas?

-Zafiro, debemos hablar.-dije sentándome junto a el.

Zafiro me miro desorientado, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Me iré dentro de un rato, a las 8.

-¿Te irás?...es decir, volverás, ¿cierto?

El cuarto se lleno de silencio nuevamente, sin saber que decir, agache mi mirada.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Zafiro se altero, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-No es por Serena, ¿o si?

Lo mire directo a los ojos.

-¡Diamante!, no puedes hacer esto solo por que Serena sale con tu mejor amigo, ¡no puedes huir!

-No entiendes nada, Zafiro, debo hacerlo, ¡no cambiare de opinión!

Las palabras de Zafiro me habían dolido de cierta manera, pero en el fondo me sentía mal de dejarlo ahí, salí del cuarto y grité desde la entrada.

-¡Debo ir a la universidad!

Debía ir a arreglar lo de mi carrera, debía anunciar que ya no seguiría estudiando ahí, di vuelta alrededor del campus por tanto tiempo pensando en lo que haría que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las 6:30, así que decidí hacer algo más importante.

Llegue a casa de Serena decidido de decirle todo, de decirle que me iría por que no soportaba verla con otro hombre, al tocar su madre me abrió y pareció contenta de verme y me hizo pasar.

-Diamante, hace tiempo que no venías por aquí, toma asiento por favor.

Me senté en la salita a esperar.

-Serena no se encuentra por el momento, pero estoy segura de que vendrá en cualquier momento.

La señora Tsukino se sentó frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Algunos minutos pasaron, pero el tiempo me pareció eterno y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de mí.

-Señora…yo creo que es mejor que me vaya.-dije poniéndome de pie.

-Diamante, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Disculpe?-respondí confundido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, te conozco desde hace seis años ya, y supe desde el primer momento en que viniste a esta casa que estabas enamorado de mi hija, pensé que con el tiempo todo se daría, pero tú lo dejaste pasar, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle que la amas?

En nudo se me hizo en la garganta, la señora Tsukino sabía que yo amaba a Serena, y no pude decir nada, las palabras se escaparon de mi boca.

-Señora yo…no puedo…no ahora que Serena esta con Darien, ellos se quieren y yo…no podría separarlos.

La señora Tsukino me miro severamente.

-Solo vine a despedirme, señora, ¿podría decirle a Serena que…la extrañaré?

-¿A que te refieres, Diamante?

-Señora…me iré en un rato para Londres, solo venía a despedirme de Serena.

-Pero Diamante…no puedes hacer eso.

-Solo dígale eso…-dije girándome.

Camine hasta el carro evitando encontrar mi mirada con la señora Tsukino, y entonces me dirigí al departamento para recoger mis maletas y dirigirme al aeropuerto.

Mientras manejaba hasta el departamento me di cuenta de que Serena caminaba por la acera rumbo a su casa tomada de la mano de Darien, quise detenerme y decirle que me iría, pero mi orgullo pudo mas, y no pude mas que acelerar y aguantar el dolor de verla por última vez.


	12. Te Amo

Llegué al departamento enfadado, impotente, me urgía largarme rápidamente, quería olvidarme de absolutamente todo, quería deshacerme de la oscuridad que opacaba mi alma en esos momentos.

Entré a mi habitación y mis maletas seguían ahí, algo por lo que me sentí aliviado, aunque Zafiro no se encontraba en el departamento, lo que si me pareció extraño, pero no quedaba tiempo de localizarlo y despedirme formalmente, asó que opte por dejarle una nota, la cual escribí tan rápido como pude.

Subí mis maletas al carro, debía irme antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme, antes de que alguien intentara cambiar mi opinión. Acelere, llevaba los vidrios debajo, por lo que pude sentir el viento golpear mi rostro intensamente, algo que impidió que las lágrimas salieran. El reloj estaba por marcar las 8, faltaban veinte minutos, en los que se me irían revisando el equipaje y otras cosas, todo debía ser rápido y sencillo, nada podía estropearlo.

Me entretuve con los guardias que revisaban, después tuve que ir a checar mi boleto, todo estaba listo ya, solo faltaba escuchar el último llamado.

"Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar el anden 303, última llamada"

Por un momento el corazón se me detuvo, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás, por lo pronto todo estaba saliendo bien, aunque quizá muy en el fondo no deseaba que así fuera. Camine por el enorme pasillo, junto a los demás pasajeros que lucían felices por sus vacaciones a Londres. La puerta del avión estaba cerca, note entre la multitud a la muchacha que checaba por última vez el boleto, el momento estaba cerca.

Llegue al punto en el que mis nervios se encontraban acelerados al máximo, ni siquiera quise mirar hacía atrás por miedo a querer detenerme, así que solo seguí adelante, entre al avión y tome mi asiento, guardando las lágrimas. Casi todos los pasajeros se encontraban en sus asientos ya, solo era cuestión de despegar e irme para siempre de aquel lugar sombrío.

Las puertas se cerraron. Las sobrecargos comenzaron a explicar el procedimiento de que hacer, se escucho la voz del capitán que daba la bienvenida, sentí como el avión comenzó a moverse por la pista.

El momento había llegado, sentí una enorme decepción, creí que por alguna razón vería a Serena entrar por la puerta, buscándome, pero todo fue una estúpida ilusión, un deseo que llevaba por dentro.

Y así fue como me despedí de Tokio, me despedí de todo, deje que mis ojos se cerraran, sería un largo, pero muy largo viaje.

Abrí los ojos por el sonido de la voz del capitán, informándonos de que todo había salido bien y de que en unos minutos aterrizaríamos sanos y salvos en tierra firme. Habían sido las horas mas largas de mi vida, todo por lo que había luchado, se había perdido ahora.

El aeropuerto de Londres era un poco mas pequeño que el de Tokio, aunque no había estado ahí en años, así que tuve que pedir indicaciones, en ese momento me sentí más solo que nunca.

Llegue al hotel en donde alquile una habitación por algunos días, lo primero que debía hacer era buscar un trabajo y un lugar en la universidad, para poder terminarla.

Me tumbe sobre la cama, desolado, desorientado, ¿Qué haría ahora?, no dejaba de hacerme esa pregunta, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir. El hambre me había ganado, primero que nada debía salir a buscar algo de comer, era un poco más del medio día, por lo que decidí salir y caminar mientras encontraba algún restaurante barato.

Camine algunas cuadras hasta encontrar un lugar de hamburguesas, no deseaba acabarme el dinero tan rápido en tonterías, por lo que comí mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas.

¿Se sentía así de mal estar solo?

Salí del restaurante y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pude ver el horizonte anaranjado, el sol ocultándose lentamente tras las montañas bañadas de verde, camine sin rumbo alguno, esperando ver algún rostro conocido, mas sin embargo sabía que eso no sucedería, que no vería rostros conocidos durante mucho tiempo.

Decidí regresar al hotel, pero ya había oscurecido, y como era de esperarse en Londres, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre mi piel, gota tras gota, sentí como mi rostro se refrescaba, había pocas personas en la calle en esos momentos, la neblina comenzó a hacerse presente, casi no lograba ver nada bajo la lluvia y la neblina.

Quizá era un momento perfecto para desahogarme, algunas lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos, no me sentí mal por que sabía que se perderían junto con la lluvia que caía, pero de pronto algo distrajo mi atención, un cabello dorado y brillante se distinguía a lo lejos.

¿Podría ser?, era imposible, quizá la tristeza, la neblina, la lluvia, todo había confundido mi mente y había hecho que mi cerebro creara una imagen de Serena frente a mi. Pero de pronto la figura se encontraba mas cerca, noté como corría entre la lluvia, como su cabello se agitaba con el viento, ¿de verdad era una alucinación?

Me quede paralizado, detenido por la impresión, mire atentamente la figura, que cada vez se encontraba mas y mas cerca.

-¡Diamante!-gritó la figura.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Serena se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de mi, y era ella en verdad, de verdad se encontraba ahí, en Londres, y estaba buscándome.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, no creyendo lo que sucedía.

De pronto sentí los brazos de Serena rodeándome, apretándose mas a mi, un impulso me recorrió el cuerpo, y no pude evitarlo, la rodee con mis brazos, afrentándola fuertemente contra mi, no queriéndola dejar ir.

-¿Serena?… ¿de verdad estas aquí?-dije aun sin creerlo.

-Diamante…Diamante, ¡por que lo hiciste!-dijo llorando.

Lo que no pude soportar, no pude soportar verla derramar lágrimas.

-No debiste hacerlo, yo no quería…pero tu…

-Serena, lo siento mucho.-dije mirándola a los ojos.-Ya no soportaba mas.

-¿Por qué, Diamante?, lo único que debías hacer era…era…decírmelo.

-Pero…tu…Darien…

De pronto Serena tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro fijamente por algunos segundos y nuestros labios atraídos se unieron en un ligero beso. Todo el mundo a mí alrededor desapareció, tantos años, tanto tiempo soñando con probar sus dulces labios, y ahora era realidad, la apreté contra mí, reflejando mi deseo de no dejarla ir, nuestras bocas encantadas se movían al mismo ritmo, nuestros pulsos acelerados, nuestras manos se juntaron, nuestros cuerpos empapados.

Nuestros labios se separaron por algunos segundos, era el momento adecuado, debía decirlo ahora.

-Te amo.-le dije nervioso.

Noté como el rubor se hacía presente en las mejillas suaves de Serena, realmente era lo mas dulce que había visto en mi vida, la tome de nuevo en mis brazos, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Yo también, Diamante. Nunca te perdonaré por haber huido sin decirme que me amabas, por haberme dejado ir con otro.

-Nunca te perdonare por haber elegido a otro, por enfermarme de celos.-le susurre al oído.

-Nunca te perdonare por no haberme besado antes.-respondió.

-Nunca te perdonare por ser tan hermosa, tanto que no puedo soportarlo, me matas.

Serena soltó una ligera risita, presione mis labios contra su frente, lucía hermosa bajo la lluvia de Londres.

-¿De verdad me amas, Serena?-pregunté, inseguro, temeroso de que todo fuera un simple sueño.

-Como no lo imaginas, no soporte el que te hubieras ido.

-Entonces no te dejare ir, Serena, nada me detendrá ahora.

Y nuestros labios se unieron por segunda vez, deslicé mis dedos por su cabello dorado, brillante, suave, era lo mas perfecto que existía, Serena lo era todo para mi.


	13. Epílogo: Al Fin Juntos

Regresamos al cuarto para resguardarnos de la lluvia, nuestras ropas estaban completamente mojadas, Serena y yo entramos tomados de la mano, como si ahora nunca quisiéramos separarnos. Nos miramos en la penumbra, aun no lograba realizar lo que sucedía, pero Serena realmente estaba ahí, conmigo, por un momento me odié por haber huido, me odié por haberla dejado ir, pero nada de eso importaba ya, por que ahora la tenía conmigo, y nunca, nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo.

Deslice mis dedos por sus mejillas, tan perfectas y suaves, note como se sonrojaba, acorte la distancia que nos separaba, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

Serena rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, sus labios eran algo adictivo, el sabor de sus besos parecía nunca acabar, la tome por la cintura y la atraje mas hacía mi, sentí su ropa mojada contra su cuerpo, quise despojarla de ella.

Nos separamos por algunos instantes, me miro de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, su mirada me lo dijo, y yo no pude evitarlo.

De nuevo pase mis manos por su cintura, tome su blusa mojada y la despoje de ella, dejándola solo en sostén, sentí como Serena se acercaba a mi y desabotonaba mi camisa lentamente, como si estuviera nerviosa. Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen, ya no aguantaba mas, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, en donde la recosté lentamente, con cuidado de no lastimarla, nuestros labios no se detuvieron, siguieron el ritmo con que nuestros corazones latían. Estuvimos completamente desnudos, recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada, sentí su piel suave y mojada sobre la mía, por fin Serena era completa y únicamente mía.

* * *

Llegamos a Tokio temprano, el sol estaba por ocultarse, bajamos del avión tomados de la mano, no soportaba separarme de ella ni por un segundo, la mira sutilmente y se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, había un brillo en su rostro diferente, radiante.

Nos bajamos del taxi y la acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa, la mirada de Serena me rogó por un beso mientras esperábamos a que la puerta se abriera.

Acerque mi rostro al de ella y presione mis labios contra los suyos, como si el cielo estuviera en ellos.

Escuche que la puerta se abrió y como la señora Tsukino gritaba emocionada.

-¡Serena y Diamante!-gritó, abrazándonos.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Serena lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Diamante, que bueno que has regresado, sabía que mi hija te traería de vuelta.

-Creo que esta vez tiene razón, señora Tsukino, me alegra haber vuelto y…

-¿Y que ahora ustedes dos van a estar juntos al fin?-dijo sonriendo la señora Tsukino.

Asentí fervientemente con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía evitarlo, me sentía muy bien.

-Es hora de irme, debo ir a ver a Zafiro, las veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Me despedí de Serena y su madre y volví al taxi, y me dirigí hacía donde Zafiro.

Al llegar al departamento descubrí que Zafiro estaba dormido en el sofá, por lo que me acerque con cuidado para no hacer ruido y le hable al oído.

-Zafiro…

Zafiro se removió unos segundos y luego abrió lentamente los ojos, se tallo los ojos como no creyendo lo que veía y luego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Diamante!

-Zafiro…me alegra verte.-le dije abrazándolo.

-¡Eres un idiota!, pero también me alegra verte.-rió.

-Solo vine para avisarte de mi regreso, pero…tengo un asunto pendiente.

-Esta bien, te veo mas tarde, seguiré durmiendo.

Tome las llaves de mi carro y salí del departamento, me subí al carro y maneje rápidamente por la ciudad hasta llegar a mi destino. Estacione el carro y me baje, caminando lentamente por la acera. Entre al restaurante y lo vi sentado, tomando su café.

-Darien.-dije en voz baja.

-Diamante.-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Me senté frente a el y nos miramos en silencio durante un largo rato.

-Nunca quise que esto pasara, nunca me dijiste tus sentimientos.

-Lo sé perfectamente, nunca se lo dije a nadie más que a Zafiro, todo fue una confusión, fue mi culpa…

-No fue tu culpa, Diamante, creo que fuimos los tres, fui yo por no haberte escuchado, por haber sido egoísta, fue Serena por haberse dejado llevar y fuiste tú por haberlo callado.

-Tienes razón, creo que fuimos los tres…pero…debo disculparme por haber interferido en tu relación con Serena.

-Realmente no lo hiciste, siempre tuve esa sensación de que Serena no me quería de la misma manera, pero mi ego no me permitió dejarla ir, pero no pude más cuando la vi llorar desesperadamente al enterarse de que te habías ido.

-Darien…eres mi mejor amigo y no quisiera que…

-Yo tampoco lo quiero, Diamante, es por eso que nos hemos visto hoy, ¿no?, somos mejores amigos desde siempre, no podemos permitir que esto nos destruya, yo realmente no quiero a Serena como tu la amas, puedo olvidarlo fácilmente, puedo encontrar a alguien mas, pero se que tu no podrías vivir sin Serena.

Sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Darien, me alegraba saber que era maduro y que me entendía.

-¿Amigos siempre?-le pregunté.

-Amigos siempre.-respondió.

Salí del restaurante y maneje escuchando mi cd favorito hasta casa de Serena, la había visto hacía algunas horas y ya no aguantaba por volver a verla.

* * *

Toque su puerta y se abrió inmediatamente, y ahí la tenía de nuevo frente a mi, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Todos esos años espere por sentirla, por besarla, por amarla, tantas veces la tuve cerca de mi y tantas veces calle, pero ahora no era así, ahora sabía que ella también me amaba, y yo la amaba a ella como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, la más perfecta, y al fin estabamos juntos.

* * *

Hola, lo siento por tardarme tanto en atualizar, he tenido tanto trabajo en la escuela que aproveche que es sábado y que no tengo nada que hacer, gracias a los que siguieron este fic, se que estuvo corto pero espero les haya gustado y espero que sigan mi otro fic "Separados Por El Tiempo", ¡gracias a todos!


End file.
